Thoughts
by Famia
Summary: Maya realizes something she wishes she hadn't. Lucaya one shot. Implied Rucas.


Maybe if she wasn't as clumsy, it wouldn't of happened. She wouldn't have fallen, taking him down with her. They tumbled down a hill, and nothing was funny about it. Her hair was full of grass and leaves and his jeans earned some stains that would take at least to wash out. But he still smiled at her at the bottom, ignoring the frustrated glare she gave him. That smile could melt an iceberg, at least her best friend thought so.

Now that she thought about it, she wasn't clumsy at all! It was her best friend's fault. If she hadn't kept hiding behind her, trying to avoid his eyes, she wouldn't have slipped over mud. She wouldn't have grabbed his arm for leverage, inevitably taking him down with her. As she tumbled, her arms entwined with his as he tried to save her, she could hear her best friend screaming. "Maya!" she yelled. "Lucas! Maya! Are you guys okay?" Yeah, they were fine. At least Lucas was.

When they reached the bottom of the hill, Maya opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes flickered at first, the sun blinding her momentarily. Then, something blocked out the sun. She opened her eyes to see a face. A face smiling at her, green eyes sparkling even without the sun to shine on them. Both of his hands were at her side as he got up slowly, pushing off the ground. Maya was baffled for a moment, eyes wide. She stayed on the ground, trying to figure out what happened. A hand was offered, his hand. She looked at it, his face and back at the hand. Reality snapped back and her usual smirk reappeared as she pushed herself off the ground, ignoring the hand. The hand that offered security and warmth. Instead, taking help from the cold, wet grass. Moist soil dusted her hands.

He awkwardly retracted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you okay, Maya?" She patted away pieces of grass from her ripped blue jeans.

"Peachy," she answered, averting her eyes. She didn't want to look at him, he'd easily spot the red tint that captivated her pale cheeks. She wasn't like Riley, she didn't enjoy being, well, girly. Blushing was definitely girly. It was also a sign of weakness, something Lucas should not have triggered. Scratch that, should not have been _able_ to trigger. Lucas is a cowboy, Maya is a city girl. The two do not go together, they never have and never will.

And who says that the red tint is a blush? More like a red flush caused by tumbling down a _freaking_ hill! That happens to everyone. It didn't matter if Lucas was with her or not, she would've been red regardless of the green eyed sheriff next to her. Right?

Together, _no_ , not together. They climbed up the hill next to each other, not _together_. That would never work. Together is not a word that describes Maya and Lucas. It can't, it would ruin everything. Maya can't lose everything, she barely has it. _Lucas is not worth it_ , she told herself. Lucas is not worth everything. But a thought popped up in her mind as Riley hugged her at the top of the hill. Why was Lucas worth everything for Riley? Why was it okay for Riley to risk everything for Lucas? Why was she allowed to risk Maya? _Oh, that's right. Because I need Riley more than Riley needs me_ , she thought. Without Maya, Riley still had the world. Without Riley, Maya meant nothing to the world. Nothing but an annoying string that stuck out in a sweater. A nuisance. But life goes on. Maya's would too. She watched as Riley affectionately picked out grass from his hair. He smiled at Riley and Maya smiled at the two of them. Nothing could make her frown with such a beautiful sight in front of her.

Except one thing. Lucas glanced at Maya who watched. Their eyes met for a moment, icy blue and nurturing green. The smile on Lucas' face faltered and returned so quickly Maya blinked, unsure of whether it had faltered in the first place. Then, his eyes were back on Riley's face who smiled at him sweetly. Maya looked down at the ground, her eyes deflated as she smiled at the ground bitterly. "Riley, we have to get going. We'll never make it to Farkle's at this rate." Riley smiled back at her and entwined their arms. Maya's thoughts immediately went to Lucas, remembering how their arms were like that only moments ago.

"Let's go," she answered. Riley looked at Lucas, "Shall we?"

He smiled at Riley, his eyes flicking to Maya for a second. Maya averted her eyes but kept a small smile on her face. "We shall," he said as he entwined his arm with Riley's other. And then they walked. Smiling, talking, laughing. But Maya? Maya thought.


End file.
